DC Legends: Never Ending Nightmare
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Kevin Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. Being the son of two popular superheroes has taken a toll on him, feeling pressure from every corner. Will this be the driving force of a new chaotic threat to our heroes? Or will Kevin be the one fighting this evil. Only time will tell as his story unfolds.


Bruce Wayne sat in his manor on the couch, lost in thought. It had been only a hour since he said goodbye to his son, however he still felt something was missing. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, why now? He didn't know. Earlier that day, Bruce was spending plenty of quality time with his son, Kevin Wayne. Bruce would usually be in his batcave, but today was different. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the young Kevin. Today was different because this would be the last time he'd see Kevin in a while.

Batman had never been the guy to fall in love too often, but she changed that. Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. It started as a small fling between the two but that soon changed to something more. Eventually his son Kevin would be born. Kevin was raised in Gotham, until recently. Diana's mother wanted to meet Kevin in person, so Diana took Kevin to meet her. Next thing he knew, Diana returned with a new perspective. She suggested Kevin should stay at Themyscira for a little bit, suggesting that Kevin might like it there.

Bruce didn't agree at all, arguing that Kevin would do better by his side. It wouldn't work out as planned because in the end Bruce gave in. Coming back to now, Diana arrived at the manor to see Bruce and Kevin playing like father and son. The trio reunited briefly, Bruce giving his son goodbyes. One hour later Bruce was in a slump. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking at its contents. "Alfred, were out of beer." Bruce called out to his butler and adoptive father.

"Master Bruce, when have you ever requested such drink?" Alfred walked into kitchen to see what was troubling him. "This is very unlike you."

"I just need one." Bruce sighs and stood up, rubbing his face. "Alfred, did I make the right decision?"

"Is that what's troubling you? You should've just kept him here."

"I know, but Diana thinks that this would be better for Kevin. All I want is for him to be happy." Bruce murmurs.

"If Kevin wasn't going to like it then I doubt Mrs Diana would just sweep him away. Now, I'm not taking any sides but I believe that this'll work out. It's nothing to stress over, he's not gone forever."

"Nice talk.." Bruce shut the fridge. "I'll be in the cave if you need me." He tells Alfred and leaves without any further word.

"Very well, Master Bruce.." Alfred sighs, hating to see him like this. He couldn't do anything about it, even if he tried hard enough. "In time it'll work out.." Alfred muttered quietly to himself.

Bruce entered the batcave and took a seat at his computer, doing his usual work. Elsewhere, Diana was flying Kevin to Themyscira in her invisible jet. "Momma, why did I have to leave daddy? Why can't he come?" The naive young boy asked with curious eyes.

"Oh Kevin, you're too young to understand. But just believe momma, this will be for the better." Diana assures, but even she was questioning herself now. Was she really doing this? Yes. Was she wrong? Maybe.

"Will I get to see him again?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Yes of course. You two will reunite soon one day." Diana insists with a fake smile. Kevin just stopped asking questions, sitting there in silence.

15 years later

Years had passed since that day, and Kevin was sure different. He was often going back and forth between mans world and themyscira. Truthfully though, it was a bit stressful for him. But no one said being the son of two famous heroes would be easy. Kevin was currently training with two amazon warriors, expressing his newly learnt skills. He had become a fine warrior as many have told him, a quick learner in a majority of his training. After awhile, Kevin stopped to take a break. He looked over and saw his mother observing him with a proud smile. "Mother, were you impressed?" Kevin walked over to her.

"Very. My son has developed into a fine warrior. I am very proud of you." She smiles

"Thank you. What brings you here?"

"There is someone who wants to see you." She tells him in a secretive tone, but Kevin already got the idea.

"Is it my father?" He asks, seemingly unimpressed.

"You caught that fast. Yes, it is. He wants you to come home with him."

"For how long?" Kevin asked next, assuming it would be a few months per usual.

"Permanently actually."

"Wait, he wants me to move to Gotham with him? Why?"

"I think he wants to take you under his wing."

"Hhmp, like one of his little Robins? I think not. I'm not wasting my skill set to be a sideliner, back up."

"Kevin it's not like that. Can you just stay with him for a little? Maybe you'll find something worth staying for."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Kevin stormed away from the scene, Diana following after the stressed boy. The two would meet with the Queen where Batman awaited them. Father and son shook hands, but no words were exchanged. "...Meet me at the batwing when your ready…" Batman breaks the silence, leaving. Kevin glanced between the three in the room.

"I suppose this is goodbye. For now…" Kevin joined up with his father soon after he said his fair wells, stepping inside the batwing. Things were about to change, and Batman wasn't aware of it. Would Kevin truly stay with his father for eternity?

 _This is the start of a new story. Hope everyone enjoys! Kevin Wayne belongs to my friend War22360._


End file.
